In steering shaft locks characterized by a radial bolt projecting into a slot in the steering shaft, the bolt is usually actuated by an ignition lock key so that the shaft is unlocked except when the ignition is locked and the vehicle unattended. In such anti-theft locks, residual restoring torque in the steering system may create frictional resistance to withdrawal of the bolt from the slot of sufficient magnitude to impede turning the ignition lock key. The frictional resistance is dissipated if the steering shaft is permitted to rotate or unwind a few degrees after the steering shaft lock is engaged. To that end, one prior steering shaft lock proposal includes a roller clutch having rollers disposed between an outside cylindrical surface of the steering shaft and a non-cylindrical inside surface of a stationary clamping ring. The rollers are separated by a cage which is held stationary for normal steering and which is released for locking. When the cage is held stationary, the rollers are held in wide radial gaps between the steering shaft and the clamping ring. When the cage is released, the rollers wedge between the steering shaft and the clamping ring after a few degrees of angular movement of the steering shaft. A steering shaft lock according to this invention includes a simple sleeve clutch between the steering shaft and a surrounding stationary housing for effectively immobilizing the steering shaft after a few degrees of rotation.